Headline Diary
by Lucciey
Summary: ScoRose. I own nothing. / Rose had a Quidditch accident. Scorpius' POV


"_Fears are growing that Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, two thirds of the golden trio, may be in a coma for the rest of her life._

_She has been in an artificially induced state of unconsciousness for 21 days now and experts from St Mungos said extending her coma might be her last chance to survive._

_The coma means that oxygen to her brain is reduced, therefore it works less and is better placed to recover from the injuries sustained during a Quidditch accident on June 15._

_Patients placed in such comas are usually brought out of them after one to two weeks._

_'There may have been complications', said Head Healer Thomas Smith to the Daily Prophet._

_'We should not speculate here. Ultimately, we are talking about life and death. A coma can in theory be maintained for a lifetime. It won't hurt the human brain.'_

_Rose, whose family and friends are maintaining a constant bedside vigil, has undergone two fresh scans this week._"

* * *

July 6:

The news never change. Everyone keeps hoping that Rose will eventually wake up.

She has been chaser for Ravenclaw since third year and, oh boy, is she good. Her parents are so proud and watch almost every game.

I guess it would be easier for me to stop thinking about... '_It_' if I wasn't the beater who knocked her out. I know it's my fault and... And I can't forget the way her eyes looked when she was falling or the way her body crashed on the ground and you could literally hear all her bones breaking.

That's why I can't sleep. My parents were - are - worried and sent me to someone who can help me. And as as a conclusion this is why I'm writing you.

Scorp

* * *

July 6:

Me again. I've been visiting Rose for a few days (every damn day) since the accident and it doesn't look good.

Her family just stares at me. Unable to speak. Judging me. It doesn't help that she looks worse every day.

At the beginning she looked like fucking sleeping beauty (even with her scrapes and all) but now she looks like a corpse.

Scorp

* * *

July 9:

Yesterday was different. For the first time her room was empty.

I mean not really empty. There was her bed, her in her bed, a chair and a table and so on but there was no family. Not even friends.

For the first time I stayed longer and I just watched her slowly breathing in and out.

I wonder if they feel as weird and uncomfortable as I do. I wonder if they can sleep.

Mum gave me a strange smelling potion so I can sleep at least a few hours. She said she used it when I was a baby and wouldn't stop crying. I guess she told this to make me laugh but I didn't.

Scorp

* * *

July 18:

My parents and I have been in France for a week visiting my grandparents. For the first time I felt better though I missed visiting Rose which is strange, I suppose.

It's never been easy in school for me because I got bullied a lot when I was younger and I wouldn't understand why people hated my grandparents (I love them). It got better as I got older because I found friends and stayed away from most people.

But anyway something happened when I returned. Rose's parents were there and they talked about me.

Her mum said how nice it was of me to check for 'their Rosie' and all this stuff. Her dad was rather angry. He said it was my fault and that I should stay away from his little girl.

I wanted to leave because it's impolite to eavesdrop but then Mrs Weasley told Mr Weasley to shut up because I probably felt horrible and she wanted me to feel better because she didn't blame me.

"It's not his fault, Ronald. You know this. And if it helps him, then why not?! It's not like Rose would mind right now anyway."

Afterwards they just stared at each other for a few minutes until she started to cry and Mr Weasley apologized and kissed her forehead.

I guess it's worse for them than for me but that doesn't make me feel better. I'm just glad Mrs Weasley doesn't blame me.

Scorp

* * *

July 25:

Rose woke up two days ago!

I visited her today and all of her friends and family were there and they were laughing and really happy.

I don't think anyone noticed me though which is probably better because I don't want Rose to think that I've been stalking her. It also made me sad because now I won't be able to see her that much anymore and I really enjoyed it.

Also my nightmares got worse. I figured they'd be gone when Rose was awake but now I can't even sleep with mum's potion. I won't tell my parents though because they seem so relieved and happy lately.

Scorp

* * *

August 6:

I visited Rose again today. I didn't plan to but then I was in London and saw some really pretty flowers and I thought she would like them.

When I walked into her room she was lying in her bed and it was pretty late so everyone else was already gone.

I gave Rose the flowers and she seemed to be really happy. I was afraid she might be angry because everything is my fault but she said that she's glad to see me.

Rose also asked if I'd visit her again. My parents taught me to be a gentleman so of course I agreed.

Scorp

* * *

August 22:

I've visited Rose at least two times every week and she is getting better and healthier.

One day I met her mom and she hugged me and told me that Rose is always so happy to see me.

I really hope she'll be able to take the Hogwarts Express in a few days, Rose not her mum. But I also wonder what is going to happen then. Are we friends? I'd love to be her friend because it's so easy to laugh with her. This sounds so cheesy but life kind of seems lighter with her.

I stayed in her room one night because she told me she always feels alone in the night and even though we tried to stay awake we fell asleep pretty soon. Her parents weren't even angry because apparently we looked 'so cute'.

Scorp

* * *

September 1:

I haven't seen Rose the whole week because she was allowed to leave St Mungos and I didn't want to visit her at home because her dad and my father don't really like each other.

Many people say my father is horrible, cold and cruel but he isn't. He did a lot for me and mum and I know he loves us so I'd never do something to upset him.

I met some other friends instead and bought all the books I need for school.

I really hope I'll see Rose but I'm already on the way to Hogwarts (I'm literally writing this on the train ride) and we will arrive soon. So far I haven't seen her. To be fair I sat mostly in a compartment with my friends but anyway.

Jack, who's Slytherin's prefect, told me that she was at the meeting. Well, he doesn't know I like her, he just told it more like "Hey guys, Weasley is back. Guess, she didn't die then, eh?" And then we switched topics.

Scorp

* * *

September 7:

I saw Rose a few times and we greeted each other but we haven't had the time to really talk. Though she asked me yesterday if I'd like to eat lunch with her next Saturday. And guess what I said yes. What a surprise.

I just hope she really wanted to and didn't have to ask me because her mom told her so.

The nightmares are gone now. Sometimes during boring lessons I still remember all the blood on the pitch but at least I don't wake up screaming anymore.

Scorp

* * *

September 11:

Lunch with Rose was funny. I don't think I've laughed that much like ever.

My friends saw us though and they asked later on if I'd had a date with 'the Weasley girl' and I didn't know what to say.

I wish it had been but I'm sure I don't mean a lot to Rose. Why would I?

As we (my friends and I) were sitting at the lake I felt her staring at me and when I looked at her, she and her friends started laughing really hard.

Scorp

* * *

September 20:

Rose heard me talking to my friends as I said that it wasn't a date and that we are just friends and then she started to act really really weird.

I wish I could ask a girl friend what this means because maybe she likes me or she thinks I like her and doesn't want me to?

Scorp

* * *

October 24:

Rose came to me today as I was having breakfast and she said that she was really sorry for ignoring me and I was like "Yay! It's so great to have you back!"

It probably was weird to say this but sometimes I just say things out loud without thinking.

Also I started hanging out with Layla and Jack more. She's in Ravenclaw like Rose and Jack's secret girlfriend.

Scorp

* * *

November 1:

Rose started to act weird again. I asked Layla about it and she promised me to ask her but Rose is ignoring her as well. Jack said Rose might be jealous so I decided to spent more time with her.

I know I'm probably annoying you but it's getting worse again. Layla and Jack are official now and don't hide their relationship anymore so I'm mostly alone. I feel kind of empty and useless. I'm just wasting space. Maybe it'd better if I'd just leave.

Scorp

* * *

November 7:

Rose asked me why I am so sad lately and I told her that I miss her a lot. She looked sad and told me she's missing me as well but that we can't hang out anymore.

I can't sleep again and I'm walking around the castle a lot at night.

I saw her talking to her cousins and I guess they told her to stay away from me. At least that's what they told me after the last Quidditch practice.

Scorp

* * *

November 12:

I saw Rose last night because she's a Prefect and was doing her rounds. She saw me, too. I wanted to leave (I promised to leave her alone after all) but she called my name and then I didn't think and asked her if we could just be friends again at least for this one night. She laughed and it was good to see her so happy again. Then she said yes and we talked a lot.

Afterwards I walked her back to her common room and she told me to close my eyes because she wanted to try something. I did and I could hear her coming closer and then I felt her lips on mine.

Scorp

* * *

November 18:

I really like the way Rose laughs. In the past she'd always been outgoing and went to many parties but since the accident she's more silent and so whenever she laughs I know that Rose is herself again. Also it's a really nice laugh. I have to laugh with her every time and I suppose that's good, right?

I asked her out yesterday and she said yes. So we were in Hogsmeade today and it was great. I'm actually feeling a lot better now. I know it will get worse again (it always does) but then I can just remember about Rose and everything will be better.

I know she shouldn't be the reason I'm healthy but when I kiss her or just am with her everything's good.

Cheesy? Yeah.

Scorp


End file.
